shadowhuntersfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Történetek az Árnyvadász Akadémiáról
A Mesék az Árnyvadász Akadémiáról Cassandra Clare, Sarah Rees Brennan, Robin Wasserman és Maureen Johnson közös novella sorozata, amelyen jelenleg is dolgoznak. A Bane Krónikákhoz hasonlóan tíz rövid történetet fog tartalmazni és középpontjában Simon Lewis és az Árnyvadász Akadémia áll majd. Szinopszis Simon Lewis sosem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer árnyvadász lehet... és most van egy lehetősége rá. Novellák Mivel még folyamatban lévő projekt, ezért a címek még változhatnak, ezenkívül ez csak szabad fordítás. A megjelenési dátumok az angol e-book megjelenést jelentik! 'Üdvözlet az Árnyvadász Akadémián' Welcome to Shadowhunter Academy Miután mondénként és vámpírként is élt már, Simon nem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer árnyvadász lehet, azonban ma elkezdi a kiképzést az Árnyvadász Akadémián. Angol megjelenés: 2015.02.17. 'Az elveszett Herondale' The Lost Herondale Simon megtanulja, hogy mi a legnagyobb bűn, amit egy árnyvadász elkövethet: cserbenhagyni a társait. A 19. század elején, Tobias Herondale hátrahagyta a társait a csata közepén és hagyta őket meghalni. Halálra ítélték, de Tobias sosem tért vissza, ezért a Klávé elvette a felesége életét, Tobiasé helyett. Simont és a diáktársait sokkolja a tett brutalitása, különösen, amikor kiderül, hogy a nő várandós volt. De mi van, ha a gyermek túlélte... Lehetséges, hogy van egy elveszett Herondale vérvonal ma is a világon? Angol megjelenés: 2015.03.17. 'A whitechapel-i ördög' The Whitechapel Fiend Simon megtudja az igazságot Hasfelmetsző Jack gyilkosságairól: Jack-et William Herondale állította meg, az egykori parabataia és a viktoriánus árnyvadászokból álló Intézetének a segítségével. Angol megjelenés: 2015.04.21. 'Semmi, csak árnyak' Nothing but Shadows Nehéz árnyvadásznak lenni, ha démoni erőt örököltél. Simon megismeri az iskolai problémákkal küzdő fél-boszorkánymester James Herondale történetét az Utolsó órák előzménytörténetében. Angol megjelenés: 2015.05.19. 'A Gonosz, akit szeretünk' The Evil We Love Az Árnyvadász Akadémia épp csak újranyitotta kapuit a Kör katasztrófális felemelkedése után. Most a vezetőség végre beismeri, mi történt, amikor Valentine diák volt. Angol megjelenés: 2015.06.16. 'Sápadt királyok és hercegek' Pale Kings and Princes Volt vámpírként Simon mindig szimpatizált az alvilágiakkal. De azután, hogy egy kiképző gyakorlat rosszul sül el, bepillantást nyer az árnyvadászok előítéleteibe, ahogy megismeri Helen és Mark Blackthorn születésének történetét, akik a Sötét Cselek kulcsszereplői. Angol megjelenés: 2015.07.21. 'Keserű szájíz' Bitter of Tongue Amikor Simon-t elrabolják a tündérek, felfedez egy pletykát egy bizonyos fegyverről, amit Sebastian hagyott hátra a tündérek királynőjének. Mivel muszáj megszöknie a tündérektől az egyetlen szövetségesére támaszkodik, az egykori árnyvadászra és a Sötét cselek egyik szereplőjére, Mark Blackthornra. Angol megjelenés: 2015.08.18. 'A tüzes próba' The Fiery Trial Simon és Clary tanúi Emma Carstairs és Julian Blackthorn parabatai rituáléjának, ami arra ösztönzi őket, hogy megvitassák egymással a saját jövendőbeli parabatai köteléküket a Sötét Cselek előzménytörténetében. Angol megjelenés: 2015.09.15. 'Végtelen éj szülötte' Born to Endless Night Miután egy boszorkánymester babát az Akadémia lépcsőin hagynak, Magnus megmenti a kisfiút és hazaviszi a barátjához, Alec-hez. Angol megjelenés: 2015.10.20. 'Az angyalok második alászállása' Angels Twice Descending Simon árnyvadász kiképzése a végéhez közeledik, így eljön az ideje a felemelkedési ceremóniájának. Angol megjelenés: 2015.11.17. Eredeti borítók Borító TSA1.jpg Borító TSA2.jpg Borító TSA3.jpg Borító TSA4.jpg Teaser borítók Borító TSA1 ideiglenes.jpg Borító TSA2 ideiglenes.jpg Borító TSA3 ideiglenes.jpg Borító TSA4 ideiglenes.jpg Borító TSA5 ideiglenes.jpg Borító TSA6 ideiglenes.jpg Borító TSA7 ideiglenes.jpg Borító TSA8 ideiglenes.jpg Borító TSA9 ideiglenes.jpg Borító TSA10 ideiglenes.jpg Tudnivalók * A történetek a Mennyei tűz városa és a Sötét Cselek között fognak játszódni, de lesznek visszatekintések is, egész pontosan a Mennyei tűz városa után fél évvel fog kezdődni. * Hasonlítani fog a Bane Krónikákhoz, de Simon nem kizárólagos főszereplő lesz, inkább a történet narrátora. * Míg Isabelle megrendezi a legjobb lánybúcsút, addig Simon a legrosszabb legénybúcsút. * Láthatjuk Simon kiképzését, felemelkedését, a kapcsolatát Isabelle-lel és Clary-vel. * Megismerjük az Árnyvadász Akadémiát és találkozhatunk egykori tanulóival. Például James Herondale-lel, Matthew Fairchilddal és a Kör tagjaival az Akadémia egykori diákjaiként. * Visszaugrunk majd az időben 1830-ba, 1893-ba, 1900-ba is, de a novellák 2009-2011 között játszódnak alapvetően. * Választ kapunk, arra a kérdésre, hogy mi lesz Simon neve a felemelkedés után, mi lesz az Isabelle-lel való kapcsolatával, Clary-vel parabataiok lesznek-e és hogy visszakapja-e az emlékeit. * A 'Sápadt királyok és hercegek Az angyal tizedik fejezetének is a címe. de:Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy ru:Рассказы из Академии Сумеречных Охотников fr:Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy en:Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy Kategória:Könyvek